herofandomcom-20200223-history
Galadriel
Galadriel is the Lady of Lothlórien and a mystical figure in The Lord of the Rings, the fantasy novel by J.R.R. Tolkien. She is a friend to the Wizard Gandalf and aids the hobbit Frodo in his quest to destroy the One Ring of power. She was played by Cate Blanchett in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit film trilogies. She is one of the major protagonists in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, a minor protagonist in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ''and a supporting protagonist in ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. She is also a supporting protagonist in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, a minor protagonist in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, and a major protagonist in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. In Sir Peter Jackson's films Before the film trilogies Galadriel married her husband Lord Celeborn and together ruled the magical forest Lothlórien. Galadriel, along with the other Elves, received a Ring of Power during the Second Age. Her Ring was called Nenya, the Ring of Water. But during the Dark Lord Sauron's reign with the One Ring, Galadriel did not use her Ring at all. ''The Hobbit'' trilogy ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' Galadriel appeared as a member of the White Council with Gandalf, the White Wizard Saruman, and the Half-elven Elrond at Rivendell who all listen to Gandalf's claim of a Necromancer in Dol Guldur is becoming a threat. Galadriel supports his claim of it while Saruman dismisses it. She then speaks to Gandalf stating that if he should ever call her for aide she would answer before departing. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' Galadriel telepathically sends Gandalf a message to investigate the tombs of the Nine in the High Fells and Dol Guldur and encounters the Necromancer who was revealed to be the Dark Lord Sauron. ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' Gandalf senses Galadriel approaching the fortress, remembering her promise to him. Galadriel arrives at Dol Guldur some time later and ascends to the tower where Gandalf is imprisoned. After Gandalf is released from his cage by an Orc that's about to kill him, Galadriel silently appears behind him. The Orc shrieks in horror, as Galadriel flicks her arm ahead of her and the Orc is sent flying with a flash of light magic from Nenya, which is powerful enough to wreak havoc upon the fortress. She carries Gandalf to a wider area and Sauron begins taunting her in black speech, chanting the Dark Verse speech, which Galadriel finishes in the common tongue "and Nine for mortal men doomed to die". She and the unconscious Gandalf are then surrounded by the spectral forms of the Ringwraiths/Nazgul. Seemingly startled by their presence, she retreats with Gandalf onto a dais. Sauron taunts her further for her apparent isolation. She states she is not alone, just as Elrond and Saruman arrive and fight all of the Nine. While they engage the wraiths, Galadriel hastily restores Gandalf's strength with a kiss, which seems to exhaust her own energy. When he comes to self, Galadriel tells him that the darkness has indeed returned. Radagast arrives on his rabbit sled and urges Gandalf to come with him. Gandalf grabs Galadriel wrists and begs her to join him too, but Galadriel refuses, releasing her wrists from Gandalf's hands. She then suddenly enters a trance, and with a flash of her eyes she commands Radagast to take Gandalf to safety. Elrond and Saruman eventually defeat the Nine and Elrond tends to Galadriel. As he does, Sauron's silhouette erupts into flaming form above them, with the Nine hovering before him once more, to the horror of Elrond and Saruman. As Sauron bears down on them, Galadriel rises in a darker/ethereal form, like she did when Frodo offered her the Ring, obviously here in reaction to Sauron's presence. With a wave of her hand (bearing the Phial of Galadriel), she casts away all of the nine, leaving only Sauron. She tells him he has no power, notably calling him "servant of Morgoth". Sauron tries to tempt her but she calls him "nameless", "faceless" and "formless", and commands him to go back to the void from whence he came, using the phial to ward him off. Finally he is cast away and banished as his spirit flees into the sky. Galadriel regains her normal composure and is left exhausted after her battle with Sauron. Elrond states that he must be followed and permanently destroyed, stating that Gondor and other people need to be warned. Saruman tells him to take the severely weakened Galadriel to Lothlórien and to leave Sauron to him, hinting at his downfall. ''The Lord of the Rings'' trilogy ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' Galadriel hosted the Fellowship of the Ring after their escape from the Mines of Moria. Galadriel then allowed Frodo to peer into the Mirror of Gladriel and saw possible events of the future. Frodo then offered her the One Ring she then presented an image of herself corrupted by the Ring then returned to her original form and claimed she passed the test and she would return to the east. As the Fellowship departed, she gave each member a gift and an Elven cloak, and outfitted the party with boats and supplies. She gave Frodo a magical phial, which captured the light of Eärendil's star and stated it would be a light for him in dark places. She then stood across the lake and raised a hand bidding farewell to Frodo. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' Galadriel consulted telepathically with Elrond of the growing power of the Enemy and the danger Frodo was in claiming his quest would claim his life and asked him if they should leave the world of Men to their doom. She later sent her warriors to Helm's Deep to assist Aragorn. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' During Frodo's quest in the lair of Shelob, he sees a vision of Galadriel offering her hand to help him up which he takes and remembers the phial she gave him and uses it to find his way through the cave. Later after the destruction of Sauron and the Ring, Galadriel, Elrond, and Celeborn board the last Eleven ship and departed Middle-earth and returned to the Undying Lands. Navigation Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Pure Good Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Immortals Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Retired Category:Humanoid Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Wise Category:Hope Bringer Category:Psychics Category:Lawful Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Parents Category:Narrators Category:Warriors Category:Philanthropists Category:Successful Category:Mentor Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Provoker